


Hear my Song

by ddang_ (SunMars)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sirens, Weird Plot Shit, butnoactualhistorycontent, donghyuckisamerman, godtaggingishard, kindahistorical, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMars/pseuds/ddang_
Summary: Donghyuck is a merman.Mark is the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He wants him.Oh, little does he know that humans can't breathe underwater.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hear my Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693481) by Danny_Ig. 



> This is totally plotless. Has no sense and such.
> 
> Please note that there are descriptions of drowning here, so yeah if ur sensitive to that, careful.
> 
> Super short, kinda shitty, but still, hope u enjoy :)

When he found the wooden thing, - "They call those ships!" had said Jaemin so enthusiastically, but he refused to repeat the foreign word because it felt like an insult to use that language that was not his -, it had been by chance. He didn't care about humans, he kinda hated them because thanks to them the sea was now more polluted, and everytime he felt or saw their thing lurking on the surface he pretended not to know. 

But Jaemin was so different; he was crazy about humans, kept the objects that they threw into the sea and swam quickly to the surface when the so called ships passed over their reef. This time, was not different. Jaemin had rushed to the surface when he saw the dark spot above their heads, and Donghyuck had known it was a bad idea from the start, so he had followed him with the intention of convincing him to return. There was a bad feeling about all that.

They had gotten too close, so it was easy to catch them with a net. Well, not them. Only Donghyuck. He, who for the first time approached one of these monstrosities and not Jaemin who lived to do the same every single day. It was so unffair, and so Jaemin's fault. Donghyuck shook, waved his legs and tried to bite and tear the strings with his hands, but it was impossible to make the net drop him. And soon he found himself trapped outside the surface, looking in horror at all those humans who looked back at him with curious eyes.

And there he was, with the same curiosity as the others shining in his eyes. And Donghyuck was spellbound by his beauty. An unknown sensation crossed his body just by looking at his eyes, and he knew it. Donghyuck had never seen one like him. Yes, he was used to those huge wooden fortresses that floated on the surface and only made the waters dirty, and also to humans of unknown language and weird body shape. But he, he was different from others. 

He wanted him.

But he knew he could not stay, he had heard terrible stories about what humans did to their kind and he didn't want to perish at their hands. His mind worked quickly to come up with a plan as the humans brought the net up to the surface of the ship. When they left him on top of the wood and stripped him of the entanglement of that net, he opened his mouth and began to sing, bewitching the passengers of the ship, so that they would be paralyzed and not disturb his run. He looked at the edge of the ship and then at those hypnotic dark eyes, the boy looked scared now, but he was sure that his fear wasn't bigger that his own. He needed to run, so he stood up; Using his legs to walk felt weird, his surroundings were so heavy, making him fall on his knees many times and almost interrupting his song before he got some sort of balance. Before jumping back to the ocean, some crazy idea crossed his mind. He wanted that beautiful boy, so if humans could kidnap their kind, he easily could kidnap a human too. No one would miss him anyways. 

Taking advantage of the fact that he was paralyzed, it was easy to knock him down and drag him along, but the effort made his singing stop and seeing that the other humans had already awakened from the trance of his voice, he accelerated his action, throwing the human into the sea and jumping after him. 

The human insisted on staying on the surface, floating as he moved his legs, but Donghyuck had knocked him down for something, so he took one of his ankles and swam to the depths forcing the human to go with him. He struggled and fought hard, but he could not compare himself to Donghyuck. Just as he and his people were weak on land, the humans were weak in the water and he had no chance of winning against him. He finally released him when they were at the bottom of the sea. Donghyuck quickly turned to look at the other, excited at the thought of seeing his dark eyes again, but was filled with disappointment when he found his eyes closed and a violet hue occupying his white skin. 

He frowned and forced the other's eyelids to open, using his fingers to separate them, but even with that the pretty boy's pupils looked at nothing and his eyelids closed again when he stopped exercising force. He ignored the cuts his nails left on the other's skin that caused a red liquid to sprout and vanish into the water.With a discontented snort he finally released the inert body of the human being and swam away, deciding it was that one that was decomposed, and that the next time he found a human as beautiful as him it one would work.


End file.
